User talk:Yatalu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Customize Your Wiki:To Do List page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ethear (talk) 19:19, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Nice Wiki! This wiki is awesome! Keep it going! GuitarRock (talk) 13:25, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks (: YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年02月18日、07:01:02 'Hi! ('.')/' Hey so I recently found out about templates and I was trying to customize the youtube template for various things, like loop, timed music, or something like scrolling to a certain page. I haven't been able to get it to loop and I believe it may have to do with Widgets that you use for this template. Information on anything about this subject would be great! If not thanks anyway. Also Hello! Nice to meet you 98operate (talk) 09:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! I'm sorry, I did not create that page and didn't actually try it out to see how it works, so I'm afraid I can't help you. Maybe try contacting the creator of the page for more information? Also, if you find how to customize the template, feel free to edit the page here on the wiki to add the information, so it'll help out other users too. :Nice meeting you as well. Cheers! :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年12月31日、10:37:33 Please... ... could you deleate that picture? - And our wiki doesn´t use it anymore... Thank you, DER HELD (talk) 12:47, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :3 DER HELD (talk) 08:34, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome :) — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月12日、08:35:52 Mario Kart Wii Wiki Hey, I really like this wiki, so if you don't mind, I've added it to a program I have on my wiki, the Mario Kart Wii Wiki. Let me explain. On our front page, we have a list of a bunch of wikis that were created by users of the Mario Kart Wii Wiki, or that they are members of. If a user is a good contributor on one of the wikis on the list, they will have a bigger chance of becoming an admin on the other wikis on the list. Thanks, Kassie Macabre (talk) 20:34, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hi! Oh cool :) — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年12月13日、20:54:04 Page creation Hello, Can I create a page on how to make an editable page design with the Template function ? If yes, how ? With screenshots or other things? Thanks, Cab13140 (talk) 22:46, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, making pages is free! And you can figure out your own system what you think is most comfortable, but I always find screenshots helpful :) :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年01月15日、22:49:57 How to put the background behind the Wiki nav Would you please add this code to teach us @ this wiki? header#WikiHeader.WikiHeader { background-image: url(_______); } Thanks, --Plover-Y (talk) 2016-01-31 00:43 (UTC) Addition to Layout section Hello. I have created the Custom external link icon tutorial, based on the Custom cursor one. If it is good, could it get added to the Wiki Navigation's Layout section? Thanks! I love this wiki's idea, and i hope i can contribute more to it over time :) Crowborn (talk) 20:06, December 7, 2016 (UTC)